A Slight Delay of Good Tidings
by Darcep.writes
Summary: What if Jane's letter had been delayed, or free of the bad tiding that it brought? Better yet, what if they were blessed with good fortune and got both. What was Darcy's intent when he called upon the inn and they had been given just a little more time. Constructive criticism appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"My dear," Mrs. Gardiner addressed Elizabeth as they were longing around in the inn after breaking their fast, "shall we not walk to the church and back before we depart for Pemberley?"

"Yes, I believe that would be quite wonderful my dear Aunt." After donning their bonnets, gloves and coats the pair set out of the inn arm in arm, Mr. Gardiner following close behind smiling to himself. It had been a very good idea for Lizzy to join them, she needed the break from her ridiculous sisters.

Almost as soon as they set foot out of the inn they were approached by none other than Mr. Darcy. "Mr. Darcy! What a surprise to see you so soon. We were just walking to the church before we set off to Pemberley," Elizabeth exclaimed. While indeed she was surprised she was not sorry to see him sooner than intended. This thought alarmed her, why was she so happy to see him. It had not been that long since she has hastily refused his attentions in Kent, but she had definitely misjudged him. Thinking about all that he had done, even if it always hadn't as made sense to her as it does now, shows her that indeed he is a very great man, who obviously has a very high regard for his sister.

She had never seen that much devotion to anyone as his to his sister had in the little time that she had been in Derbyshire. There is no wonder that he would look at Wickham the way he had in Hertfordshire. Or the way that he looked at that first assembly, if one of her sisters had just tried to elope with a scoundrel such as Wickham she could not have been dragged to an assembly. She would have been most certainly above stairs mourning her sister.

"Miss Bennet, Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Gardiner," Mr. Darcy greeted them with a bow, snapping Elizabeth out of her thoughts, "Might I join you on your walk? It is a lovely day outside." He offered his arm to Elizabeth who readily accepted, letting go of her aunt's.

Letting the Gardiner's walk slightly ahead Mr. Darcy addressed the lady on his arm, "Miss Bennet, how are you enjoying your stay in Derbyshire?"

"Quite well Mr. Darcy. The countryside, the manners, the weather, its has all been delightful. Miss Darcy is absolutely lovely company, I should love to know her better. I shall be sorry to leave."

'I wish you never leave' Mr. Darcy nearly said aloud. "I am very glad to hear you say so. Georgiana adore you, she has improved very much and I must credit it to you, for I have never seen anything like it. She is very much looking forward to this evening."

"As am I. Pemberley is stunning, the grounds are absolutely gorgeous."

"I am so pleased that you like it. I wish that you feel very much at home at Pemberley." Here Mr. Darcy paused, leading Elizabeth off of the path. He had been too forward but seeing no opposition cross her face, he continued. "You are too generous to trifle with me, if you feelings are what they were last April please tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever."

Here Elizabeth was bewildered. Yes, he had been paying her peculiar attention but she never would have guessed that he still had any regard for her after her slights to his character after his last proposal. "Sir," She started after a moment, "I must admit to being quite ashamed of what I said then. I had always prided myself on my discernment of character but I confess I was quite wrong where it comes to Mr. Wickham, and yourself. As for the matter of Jane, you did what any friend would have done. While your observations were faulted, you did not want to see your friend enter a loveless marriage."

"But your feelings madame, as much as I appreciate it I do not want your gratitude. It is your love that I seek." Elizabeth had never seen the man so humbled. He was here in front of her practically begging for her love, free of any other care in the world.

Looking away she answered rather quietly, "My feelings are," here she paused, "quite the opposite."

Not two days ago had Mr. Darcy been moping around, still heartbroken at his rejection. This was better than anything he could of ever hoped for. Here was his Elizabeth standing here in front of him, after having visited Pemberley telling him, in an indirect way but nonetheless telling, that she loved him. This was his opportunity to secure his happiness and a sister for his beloved Georgiana. "Miss Bennet, allow me to ardently I admire and love you. I have taken you comments upon my last proposal to heart, I have tried to change for you. The slights I made to your family are inexcusable, especially when I myself have relations that could be considered far worse. I hope madame that you would do me the honor of accepting my hand. It would bring me, and Georgiana I dare say, much joy."

Elizabeth could scarce respond she was so happy. This was far more than she too, could have hoped for just a few days prior. After a few moments she gathered herself, if only a little, and turned to face her admirer. "Mr. Darcy, I can't think of anything that would make me happier than to accept your hand, for it would bring me much joy as well," she said with a small smile.

**I intend on making the next chapters a little longer, given that I do get even the slightest bit of feedback. Please, I beg of you my lovely readers that you will you review your every thought on this story so far. I am well aware that this prompt is commonly used but it is among one of my favorites. To keep it interesting to you I will try to incorporate a few plot twists and such. Any ideas that you lovelies have is welcome.**

XOXO Darcy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Recap**

_Jane's letter of Lydia's distress had been detained and Mr. Darcy proposed to Elizabeth that morning on a walk. _

**Chapter 2**

As they stepped back on the path the only thing that Lizzy could do was hold Mr. Darcy's arm tighter to contain her excitement. "Will you speak to my uncle before we depart to Pemberley this afternoon?" She had to ask, for she was ready to shout it from the rooftops herself.

"If the opportunity presents itself, which I believe it will, I will most certainly go to your uncle as soon as may be dearest. I cannot wait to call you mine." His gaze took Elizabeth's breath away. It was so raw, so full of passion and desire that it almost scared her. But alas, her courage rose, as it does with every attempt of intimidation, and she felt complete with happiness.

Contented to just walk beside him on his arm, Lizzy just smiled to herself. This was more than she ever dared hope for just those few short days ago. How wrong she had been in her accusations against him still bewildered her. She who had prided herself in her discernment of character of all people to be so harsh on the one who deserved it the least. And after all of the accusations, he continued to love her steadfastly. Who would have dreamed this?

Lizzy was snapped out of her daze as Mr. Darcy led her back into the inn. Had she passed the entire walk in her daydreams? As they entered the sitting room, Hannah entered with that days post. "If you please ma'am," she said addressing Elizabeth, "the post just come." She handed her the letters, curtsied and made her exit through the servants doors.

"Mr. Gardiner, might I have a private word with you while Miss Elizabeth reads her letters?" Mr. Darcy inquired. This was his chance to ask consent for his darling's hand, of course he still needed to ride to Longbourn and ask Mr. Bennet's permission but that would have to wait.

After answering in the positive, Mr. Gardiner showed Darcy out of the room. Thus, leaving Mrs. Gardiner to send her niece an inquiring glance in which was received with a blush, confirming her aunt's suspicions.

P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P

Once seated behind a closed door, Mr. Gardiner looked at Darcy with a smile, deciding to have a little fun with him, "What can I do for you today, Darcy?"

Suddenly overcome with an unnecessary bout of nerves Darcy stuttered, "I wanted.. I came to, would you," he took a deep breath and started again. "I am here to ask for Miss Elizabeth's hand."

"Oh dear boy, I'm afraid if you are going to take her hand you will have to just take all of her. I don't see her giving her hand up so easily," Gardiner jested but Darcy understood the underlying meaning, her uncle knew of the resolve to marry for love.

"Sir, I would be more than happy to take all of her, infact I wouldn't stand for anything less. For, with out her heart, her eyes, her laugh, her wit and her love, I dare say my life would be quite boring," he confessed.

"Her love?" Questioned Gardiner, "Not 5 days ago was loathed to set foot on your grounds, sir. Has she changed her mind so quickly?"

"Sir, I have a longer history with Elizabeth, excuse me, Miss Elizabeth than anybody besides ourselves Miss Bennet and my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam know. Certain events and fabrications have lead to false ideas of character but I believe that we have resolved that as she has finally accepted me this morning."

"Finally?" The lady in question's uncle raised his eyebrow.

"I proposed last spring, most arrogantly I may add and was passionately rejected. I have tried to change for her, to be the type of man that she could love. The man sitting in this room with you is much altered from the one that offered to your niece last spring."

"She rejected you?" Edward Gardiner was shocked. They had seemed so in love from their first meeting.

"Most rightfully I regret. My behavior at the time was abominable and she so willingly pointed that out to me." Darcy hung his head at the memory.

"That is true love if I ever saw it and I would not accept anything less for my dear niece. I daresay you will have a harder time getting her fathers consent though. He is still of the belief that you despised her."

"Despised her? I could never.."

"I believe that you had once made a comment stating that you found her tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt you." The older man could only smirk at the younger man's expression.

Darcy had paled a great deal. "I was in an ill humor that night and was trying to convince Bingley to stop attempting to persuade me to dance, I had no idea that I was overheard."

"You were sir, by the lady herself."

"Oh dear God, no wonder she despised me." They both chuckled and then continued to discuss other trivial matters for a few minutes before deciding to return to the ladies.

P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P

"Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner spoke softly, "Am I to congratulate you?" A knowing smile crossed the older woman's face.

"No," Lizzy looked down. The look on her aunt's face immediately turned to concern. "He has yet to secure consent," LIzzy said smiling at her aunt. Madeline Gardiner exhaled in relief, making her niece laugh as she opened her letters.

Quickly scanning through the letters Lizzy saw that all was well, but at the end of the first letter she noticed that the last few lines had been scribbled through and she could not decipher what Jane had penned. It was most unlike her not to share everything with Lizzy. She was a most careful writer therefore Lizzy grew concerned. She also took note of the address, it had been misdirected at first. Again, this was not like Jane and Lizzy became concerned.

Reaching for the next letter, Lizzy quickly tore through the seal and began reading the letter.

Jane just talked about their cousins and sisters, nothing more. Lizzy was now fairly sure that Jane was hiding something from her but didn't have anytime to say anything to her aunt before they were rejoined by the gentlemen.

Elizabeth new the that her uncle gave her beloved the answer that they both wanted when she saw him walk in the room. They were both smiling from ear to ear and Darcy looked as though he was ready to sweep his lovely Elizabeth into his arms that very second. "Mrs. Gardiner," her husband addressed her, "I believe that you should become aware of a certain engagement before we depart to Pemberley this afternoon. You will soon have Mr. Darcy for a nephew," he said with a smile towards Lizzy, who was now coming to embrace him.

After congratulations were offered from her aunt and uncle, she suggested that they begin making there way to Pemberley, so they would not keep Georgiana waiting for tea. Darcy was thrilled beyond expression at the thought of having Elizabeth come to Pemberley as his fiance. Even the thought that Caroline Bingley would also be there could hardly diminish his spirits.

P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P

When their carriage arrived at Pemberley, a very enthusiastic Georgiana was on the front steps awaiting them. She had seen her brother after he had come back from Hunsford. He was cold, miserable and distant; always in his cups as night. He was harsher to the servants than ever and he wouldn't open up to anybody. He locked himself in his study all day sulking.

Georgiana was scared, scared of her brother and scared of what might happen to him if he didn't snap out of it. She wrote her cousin Richard a letter telling him thus, and he arrived on horseback less than a week late to find Darcy half conscious in his study. After cold water, yelling and a bath, Richard got him to confess what had put him in this state and was smug and surprised at the same time when Darcy's sole explanation was "Miss Elizabeth."

Later that night Georgiana had gone to him begging for an explanation on what had happened. When he started his story she couldn't help but ask if this was the Miss Elizabeth from Hertfordshire and just laughed at her brothers shock. "You mentioned her in all of your letters dearest brother," she had told him and that was a feat for he never mentioned female acquaintances to her unless they were family or he was telling a horror story of Caroline Bingley's latest attempt to snatch his attention.

Georgiana remembered the look on her face when Elizabeth Bennet was announced for dinner the other night, pure disdain. She obviously thought that Elizabeth was competition for her brother's attention, but she didn't know how right she was, thought Georgiana.

After meeting the most talked about Miss Elizabeth by surprise upon her return home, she could see why her brother admired her so. She was everything that Georgiana could wish for in a sister, but the reality of that Georgiana did not know.

**Ok so I know that it is still short but I am quite busy right now. All of the feed back on the last chapter amazed me. I had never dreamed the first chapter would get so much feedback. I want you suggestions on where you would like to see this go; I only have a vague idea as to where this is going. I hope to see twice as many reviews and favorites on this chapter. My writing is fueled by your support. **

**What is your favorite version of Pride and Prejudice? 1995 or 2005?**

**xoxo Darcy T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Recap**

Darcy secures Mr. Gardiner's consent and Georgiana already sees Elizabeth as a sister, even though she and the rest of the Pemberley party are unaware of the engagement.

**Chapter 3**

Almost as soon as Darcy had handed Elizabeth down from the carriage, Georgiana was flying down the steps to greet them, barely able to stop herself as she came up to Elizabeth. Remembering her manners, the young girl curtsied before greeting her guest most enthusiastically, "Miss Elizabeth, it is so good to see you again so soon."

"You as well Miss. Darcy. I have been very much looking forward to tea this afternoon," Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, please do call me Georgiana." By now the Gardiners had exited the carriage and were standing behind Elizabeth and were greeted appropriately. The party made their way inside the grand house talking and laughing gaily with one another.

Almost immediately upon entering the house Miss Bingley appeared in the hallway, ready to attach herself to Darcy at the first possible opportunity. She was disappointed to find that his right arm was occupied by Elizabeth Bennet and his left by Georgiana. _That country chit is trying to steal his attention from me,_ thought Caroline, who was immediately began plotting the next way to recommend herself to Mr. Darcy.

After giving a barely civil greeting to the Gardiners and a slight nod to Elizabeth, she walked up to Georgiana and started complimenting her continuously. Georgiana sent a look of desperation to her brother and Elizabeth, but not before rolling her eyes. When they arrived in the sitting room, Mr. Bingley stood to greet them.

With no surprise to Elizabeth and Darcy, and to the dismay of Caroline, Bingley asked after the Bennets, in particular the eldest one. It was obvious that Darcy had yet to inform Bingley of his deceit, but Elizabeth had faith that he would do it soon. As if reading her mind, Darcy caught her eye and nodded before standing up and addressing his friend, "Bingley, would you join me in my study for a moment? There is a matter that I wish to discuss with you."

Replying in the positive, Bingley stood up and followed his friend from the room. He was smart enough to know that something was the matter, for Darcy never had asked his help in estate matters before, and was certainly far more experienced in that area than he was.

When the both men had sat down in the study, Darcy began his speech. "Bingley, I have a confession to make. When I persuaded you to leave Netherfield, I was ignorant of Miss Bennet's feelings for you. I have been told that she was far from indifferent to you. I heartily apologize for persuading you otherwise. There is another matter in which I am not as ignorant as I should wish. Miss Bennet was in London for three months, and according to her sister she was hoping to see you. She had payed a call on your sister, who returned it with severing the acquaintance. I am not pleased with what she did but I did have a hand in keeping this from you and for that I apologize."

Bingley sat there in shock for at least five minutes. His angel loved him and waited for three months to see him. Of course his sister would lie to him but to break the acquaintance altogether was unnecessary and she would have to fix that. Why would Darcy tell him this after all of these months? Maintaining a cool demeanor he asked, "What is your reason for waiting to confess this until now, or even confessing this at all?"

Darcy hung his head in shame. "I find myself quite in love with her sister," he said so softly that Bingley had to question if he had actually said that for a minute. "I proposed last April," Darcy said a little louder, "and was rejected. She said and I quote, 'Do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man, who has been the means of ruining, perhaps for ever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?' Bingley I am sorry, I know that I must seem like a hypocrite."

"She refused you on account of her sister?" Bingley said incredulously.

"She had also been poisoned by Wickham's stories. She heard my comment at the Meryton Assembly and was determined to hate me. She believed Wickham's stories because that was what she wanted to hear. She is also determined to marry for love, and she does not, or at least didn't love me then, I can only hope that she has changed her mind."

"Well Darcy, I forgive you and wish you luck my friend. I must return to Netherfield and try to convince Miss Bennet to forgive me." Bingley made to stand up.

"I think she will forgive you, for you dispositions are the same. I do, however, think that you may have a harder time regaining her trust." Darcy said as he walked out of his study and back towards his guests.

P&P.P&P.P&P

When Darcy re-entered the drawing room Georgiana was rallying the group to go for a walk, for she had planned for tea to be a picnic. They were to walk out to the pond and enjoy each other's company there. It was Darcy's intention to announce his engagement then, possibly while Miss Bingley was sipping her tea.

Offering his arm to his sister and fiance, he was out the door before Miss Bingley could reach him. While he did not talk much, he much enjoyed seeing Georgiana get along so well with Elizabeth. She was chattering on constantly, something he never would have dreamed of a week ago. Elizabeth was doing everything that she could to make the young girl comfortable around her; Darcy's eyes shone with love and admiration as he looked on at this display.

Upon reaching the the pond, Darcy sat with his escorts on either side, blocking any possible opportunities for Miss Bingley to creep up and attach herself to him. The blanket had already been unfolded and the food had been set out in advance. It was clear to him that Georgiana was trying her hardest to prove her herself as a hostess.

Once everybody had sat down and began on eating, Darcy discreetly squeezed Elizabeth's hand before clearing his throat. Mrs. Gardiner's eyes lit up with excitement before he said anything, already knowing what he was going to say, while Mr. Gardiner tried his best to remain indifferent, although he did not entirely succeed. Darcy saw this and smiled at the two of them before continuing with his announcement.

"I would like to say that this is the most fun I have had at Pemberley in a long time," he smiled at the group and saw in disgust as Miss Bingley thought he was referring to her company. Could a woman be so blind? She went to take a sip of her tea just as was going to continue, causing him to smile as he remembered his thoughts earlier in the day. "I would also like to tell Georgiana that she is soon to have a sister," he he made a point to pause. Everyone in the group knew that he was referring to Elizabeth with the exception of a certain fortune hunter, whose smile made him want to gag.

"I would like to thank Miss Elizabeth for making me the happiest man in the world and consenting to be my wife." Here, there were congratulations from Bingley and Mrs. Gardiner, an ecstatic hug from Georgiana, a smile from Mr. Gardiner and a loud shriek from Miss Bingley as soon as she had finished the unladylike display of spewing her tea all over Elizabeth.

**Well folks, I think that I will leave off here. I feel awful about the lack of updates that you have been seeing, but I know that you do not want to hear my excuses so I will just say that I should get on a more consistent schedule of updating about once a week. As always, your reviews are my motivation and the source of my creativity, I need them. I want to know that every single one of you is enjoying this story. Constructive Critiscm is encouraged (in response to one of you- I am going to start looking for a beta soon, I just need to get on top of a few more things before I focus on that). **

**Have you guys read Pride and Prejudice and Zombies? I think the idea of it is revolting, but I have heard that there is a movie in the making….. How do you feel about that? **

**~XOXO Darcy**


	4. Chapter 4

_A lovely guest reviewer has pointed out numerous mistakes in this chapter. Here is the edited version. _

_Previously: Miss Bingley spewed tea all over Elizabeth after Darcy announced their engagement. _

The entire group froze at the unexpected and unladylike display from Miss Proper herself. Elizabeth stood covered in tea that had previously been inside Miss Bingley's mouth. Bingley and Georgiana were stupefied. The Gardiners and Hursts were aghast. And Darcy, well Darcy was raging mad, that is until his fiancée busted out laughing.

Everyone turned to Elizabeth in confusion, why was she laughing? Shouldn't she be furious? Elizabeth, however, found the situation hysterical and could not hold in her laughter. Mrs. Gardiner was the first to join her in her mirth. Looking at the situation it was actually quite funny.

A jealous fortune hunter spews tea on her dream husband's future wife. Soon, everybody in the group, including Darcy, with the exception of Miss Bingley was laughing. Miss Bingley herself did not know whether to be furious or intrigued. She should be mad that she was being publically laughed at, mad that she had just made such an unladylike display, but she also had to wonder how Miss Eliza could laugh at this while covered in her tea. The debate between rage and interest was quickly over when the group continued to laugh.

Her rage boiled over and she could no longer hold her tongue. "What are you laughing at?" Turning to Elizabeth, "You, who do you think you are. Do you realize who Darcy is? No? Well, I shall tell you then. He is one of the most sought after bachelors of the ton. Who are you to think that you have any right to be here? You are just a country nobody and he is merely infatuated with you. If he were in his senses then he would see that you have nothing to recommend yourself with.

"Who is your family? Yes your father is a gentleman, but what about your Aunts and Uncles? I hear that Mr. Gardiner is in trade. What of your accomplishments? You ramble through the woods and you read? You cannot play the pianoforte, you cannot draw or paint tables, you do not speak French, you do not walk with and air or grac-"

"I think that Lizzy is quite accomplished."

This came from the small and quiet Georgiana Darcy. "My brother has told me that she plays the pianoforte quite well and he never exaggerates. Lizzy is the most intelligent woman I have had the pleasure of being acquainted with, that is surely an accomplishment. As for lack of languages, I do not think my brother is marrying her so he can speak to her in French. If she wants to learn, then when she is my sister I will be more than happy to help teach her," she was gaining her confidence.

"My brother already has a house full of painted tables, he does not need any more but if Lizzy wanted to paint tables I have no doubt that she would do a fine job. As for her relations, I do believe that they are some of the sweetest people that I have ever met. I do not care if Mr. Gardiner works in trade, he is a fashionable and respectable man, and I do recall that your family fortune was made in trade as well. Lizzy and Mrs. Gardiner have been nothing but kind to meet since the second I had the pleasure of making their acquaintance, which is more than I can say about you," Georgiana stated boldly. "Do you have any other complaints?"

Miss Bingley, along with Darcy, Bingley and the Hursts were standing there gaping like fish while Lizzy and the Gardiners had a proud smile on their faces. Miss Bingley was the first to regain her voice. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin before speaking,"Yes, her younger sisters' behavior. It is horrendous; I could not tell you if they knew a thing about propriety," she sniffed.

"I do believe that we are speaking on honest terms now, correct Miss Bingley? Good, I shall continue that. I could say the same thing about you that you just said about Lizzy's younger siblings. You have just publicly insulted her and her family without a second thought, you spit your tea all over her without an apology, you cling to my brother like a magnet and ignore all of his not so subtle hints that he is not, nor will he ever be interested in the like of you, need I go on?"

Miss Bingley did not reply, instead she turned and walked back towards Pemberley. She turned around after a few steps and addressed her brother. "I believe I will tell my maid to repack my things and be on my way to London at the earliest convience for town has much more to entertain." With that she walked back towards the house without looking back again.

"I believe I must apologize on behalf of my siser," Bingley said in somewhat astonished tone. "However, I believe I should go with her to chaperone and then I shall ride on to Hertfordshire, where I have just been informed an angel has been longing for my presence. I shall leave to go get everything in order for our journey." He tipped his hat and walked briskly back towards Pemberley. The Hursts made their excuses, mentioning that they would join the Bingleys on their journey back to London before following Mr. Bingley albeit at a much slower pace.

Once the Hursts had left, a still stunned Darcy turned to his little sister, the one that was just a litlle girl only yesterday. Now when he looked at her, he saw a grown woman who was gaining her confidence. She had grown up right in front of his nose. "Who are you and what did you do with my baby sister."

"She learned a thing or two from her future sister," Georgiana replied, going to hug Elizabeth. Darcy started to tear up as he watched the two females that he loved embrace one another even though they had only known each other for a few days. Georgiana released Elizabeth only to go and grab her brothers arm and drag him towards Lizzy and embraced them both at once.

The Gardiners, while knowing that this was improper, stood silently off to the side watching the unofficial new family have a very special moment. His was proud to think that he would soon refer to that young man as nephew.

When the group pulled apart, Lizzy noticed that she had gotten tea all over the younger girl. "Dearest Georgie, I have gotten tea all over you gown, I am afraid that I need to return to the inn to change. I should also have a letter from Jane soon, I have been waiting for it to come for a few days and was hoping to see it today."

WIth that, the party made its way back to the grand home and called for the carriage. Georgiana said her farewells and went in to change her gown. Darcy stayed outside as he would accompany the Gardiners back to the inn before escorting them back to Pemberley for dinner. While they were waiting for the carriage, Lizzy could not help but look around her at the place that she was soon to call home. It was truly magnificent, not just the house but the grounds as well. She foresaw many rambles on the paths, around the gardens and through the woods of the estate in her future.

Upon her arrival back at the inn. Lizzy went to her room to change while the Gardiners entertained Mr. Darcy. Upon changing into a suitable dress for dinner she went down to join the others, giving the Gardiners time to dress without leaving Mr. Darcy on his own.

Once seated across the table from Mr. Darcy, Lizzy glanced down to see that the post had come for the day. She glanced up at Mr. Darcy, seeking his permission to read her letters in his company. He quickly nodded with a smile on his face, hoping that maybe one day she and Georgiana would share the same type of relationship that she did with Jane.

While scanning through the first one she sighed and smiled and all seemed well until her brow furrowed at towards the middle. By the end of the letter she look scared, snatching the next one off the table and tearing it open. Darcy was immediately worried knowing the level headedness of his intended. It must be grave indeed.

He stood and walked to her chair as soon as the first tear left her eyes. In a second she was in his arms crying openly, while he knew that this was improper, her feelings were more important to him than propriety. When she finally began to settle down, he pulled back and tried to meet her gaze. She seemed to be lost in thought, only snapping back to the real world when he addressed her. "Whatever is the matter my dearest?"

Just with those simple words, she looked ready to cry again, but being the strong woman that she is, she held it back. "It is Lydia," she managed to choke out. She took a few deep breaths before trying to continue. "She had run away, eloped," she turned away from him not wanting to see his reaction, "with Mr. Wickham."

**And we all know what happens from there… (or at least I would hope). This is a late night- unedited draft that I wrote when I could not fall asleep so please excuse the many mistakes that I know that you will find. I would like to mention to you all that the feedback that I have gotten from you all is amazing. I was in disbelief when I stared at my email inbox at all of the notifications. I love getting to chat with a few of you, I would love to talk to anyone of you about the story, P&P, or anything in general, just shoot me a PM! I know that Georgie is a little OOC but I just loved it so much I couldn't bring myself to take the scene out. Go and check out my community called The Darcy's if you are interested in seeing some of my favorite fanfics since I don't tend to remember to favorite them. **

**Do you all enjoy answering the questions I ask? If so, would you like to know the results from the previous time? Or is it good how it is? **

**Which is your favorite Pemberley? **

**I must say that mine is in the 1995 version, the scenery is just gorgeous. **

**You reviews / favorites / follows make my day, please never stop. They are the fuel to my creativity, I love hearing your criticism, comments and suggestions. I am open to all suggestions that any of you have to make and will consider everyone of them, even if it doesn't make the final cut. I'll never know what you want to see if you do not tell me what you want. Unit next time!**

**XOXO Darcy**


End file.
